Contrato Con Un Demonio
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Durante su cumple años numero ocho ocurre un incidente que lo llevara a desear que su deseo mas profundo se cumpla. Ante Sougo aparecerá un demonio que promete cumplirse cualquier deseo cambio de que firme el contrato. Tres deseos, doce años, veintiséis visitas y una relación que perdurara por la eternidad. OkiKagu (Kagura x Okita Sougo) Leve HijiMitsu.


**.**

 **Contrato Con Un Demonio**

 **.**

 **Festejando (atrasado) el Cumple Años de Nuestro Sádico Favorito y**

 **De paso el Regreso de Gintama**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca olvidaría como fue que esa niña apareció en su vida.

Durante las festividades de su cumple años, junto a su querida hermana, el pequeño Sougo -un niño de ocho años- había deseado su más profundo deseo antes de apagar las velas. Pero algo debió salir completamente mal, el aire de sus pulmones no llegaron consumir el fuego de la vela cuando su hermana caía al suelo producto de un desmayo.

Nunca se olvidaría del pánico y la desesperación que había sentido en esos momentos.

Hijikata y Kondo llamaron a la ambulancia. Los paramédicos llevaron a Mitsuba a toda velocidad directo a emergencias, una emergencia en estado crítico.

Seguramente sería recordado como el peor cumple años de su vida.

´´prepárense para lo que vendrá´´ había dicho el medico con pocas esperanzas. Las lágrimas contenidas de Kondo y la mirada perdida de Hijikata no daban un buen panorama de la situación. El pequeño Sougo se desesperó.

En medio de la espera y con médicos yendo de un lado para otro con camillas y malas noticias para los familiares. Con el miedo consumiéndolo, se alejó un poco de los dos hombres que lo acompañaban. Sentado en el frio piso de un pasillo pidió a lo que fuera que la salvara, que el haría lo que sea solo por salvar a su hermana.

―firma este contrato― una niña delante de él, con ojos azules brillantes y una cabellera bermellón llamativa, apareció delante suyo. Con un vestido negro sencillo y un par de adornos chinos en su cabeza, la niña, extendió un papel impreso en tinta―puedo cumplir tu deseo―

Confuso y secándose las pequeñas lagrimas que habían comenzado a aparecer en sus ojos color carmín, Sougo, se levantó analizando la situación.

Esa pequeña llevaba un par de cuernos pequeños en su cabeza, diminutos, casi ni se notaban entre su cabello. El movimiento ondeante de una cola que terminaba en punta llamo su atención, comprendiendo de lo que se trataba.

Era una broma o realmente esa niña era un verdadero demonio.

En los cuentos que leía, siempre se aclaraba la maldad de estas creaturas. Dar algo a cambio significaba que debería recibir algo y, muchas veces, ese algo era de un valor inigualable.

― ¿que eres?―pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. La pequeña suspiro cansada.

―un demonio, idiota―lo miro achicando sus ojos― ¿realmente quieres el contrato o no?―

― ¿Cómo…?―trato de preguntar confundido. Su deseo lo había dicho para sí, nadie podía leer mentes ¿no?

―mira―llamo cortando las palabras de él―aun no conseguí a nadie para hacer un contrato y tengo solo hasta media noche para conseguirlo, de lo contrario terminare haciendo papeleo por toda la eternidad―comenzó a quejarse― así que, si no quieres, me largo―la niña comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Estaba de mal humor, otro desperdicio de humano. Todos eran iguales, aseguraban que harían lo que sea por su ser querido. Darían hasta sus almas por salvarlos, pero cuando ella aparecía se negaban. ´´cobardes´´ pensó la pelirroja.

―espera― Sougo la alcanzo corriendo por el pasillo―yo quiero… quiero salvar a mi hermana―respondió seguro.

Nunca pensó que esas palabras desencadenarían una serie de sucesos que terminaría atesorando durante toda su vida.

―bien, tienes que firmar aquí―señalo la niña entregando un plumón. Sougo se apuró a firmar, pero ella lo detuvo― ¿qué haces idiota?―le grito.

―me dijiste que firmara―el pequeño de ocho años se estaba molestando con ella, la niña no paraba de lanzarle insultos sin descanso.

― ¿es que acaso no sabes que debes leer un contrato antes de firmarlo?―le recrimino― eres un…―Kagura medito la acción del niño y con una sonrisa de superioridad comenzó a reírse― ¿no sabes leer?―Sougo sintió ganas de golpear a esa mocosa que se mofaba de él.

―cierra la boca, demonio chino―ese comentario no le gusto para nada a la chica. Paro de reír y miro con desprecio al mocoso.

Bufando comenzó a explicar el contrato para hacer todo aquello más rápido.

―el contrato se divide en tres partes. El primer ítem explica la concertación de tus deseos, en el cual se estipula que el demonio a tu servicio debe cumplir lo que desees. Aunque, desde luego hay tres leyes que se interponen en este ítem. La primera ley es que no se puede revivir a ningún muerto. La segunda ley es que no puedes volver en el tiempo, ni cambiarlo. Y la tercera ley es que no puedes desear nada que involucre el castigo divino de ningún inmortal―explico la niña.

―por un momento pensé que se trataría de no obligar a una persona a enamorarse, al menos eso se dice en las películas―dijo extrañado el niño.

―ves muchas novelas, niño―le dijo con burla―pero eso que dices se puede explicar con el segundo ítem de nuestro contrato―sonrió mientras señalaba el documento que tenía entre sus manos― la cual es la contraparte de tu deseo. En la cual se estipula que tu deseo tendrá una mínima falla sin afectar el deseo en si―explico― no es como esas idioteces que se hacen por las redes sociales que ´´deseo un auto´´, ´´lo tendrás, pero no funcionara jamás´´―dijo modulando su voz, como si de otra persona se tratara.

― ¿pero modificara mi deseo… en algo?―Sougo comenzaba a dudar, no quería a su hermana muerta, ni por enfermedad, ni por ninguna causa.

―no, idiota.―volvió a gritarle―tu hermana siempre estará viva, si así lo deseas―explico.

― ¿acaso escuchas mis pensamientos?― la pequeño ignoro aquello y tosió cambiando de tema.

―el tercer ítem y el más molesto para mí―aclaro con pesar―es que tu contratista, es decir yo, bajara solamente trece días, a la tierra, durante el lapso de tiempo entre un deseo y otro. Por lo cual…―

― ¿qué quieres decir entre un deseo y otro? Yo solo quiero salvar a mi hermana―pregunto frunciendo el ceño. ¿Más de un deseo? Si uno atraía complicaciones, ¿que podría esperar de más de uno?

― ¿no te lo dije?―lo miro sorprendida―el contrato es por tres deseos, con un lapso de tiempo de seis años entre cada uno. Así, quien solicito el contrato, tiene tiempo para pensar que es lo que más quiere―

―esto no me agrada mucho, yo…―el niño que recién cumplía años fue llamado por una voz preocupante y asustada a sus espaldas. Kondo estaba angustiado por la ausencia del menor. Preocupado por su estado lo llevo a la sala de espera, junto a Hijikata, quien no tenía muy buena cara.

La pelirroja no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, había terminado acompañando a ese par, asegurándole a Sougo que solo él podía verla. La niña se quedó a su lado sin moverse, esperaba la firma del contrato.

Un pitido en la habitación de su hermana y la luz intermitente de emergencia que alarmaba a todos sus allegados los hizo acercarse para consultar el estado, pero no hubo respuestas. La preocupación lo inundo y sin meditarlo más, tomo el plumón y firmo el contrato.

―deseo que mi hermana viva―la niña sonrió con ternura y levanto el pequeño rostro del menor con sus manos. Lo vio sollozar por la preocupación mientras, ella con una sonrisa angelical, se acercó a su rostro pegando sus labios en un beso tan pulcro como el de un ángel. Cada deseo se sellaba con un beso, esa era otra norma que la pequeña no quería aceptar.

―concedido―escucho ese susurro en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron después de ese suave beso.

Habían pasado un par de horas para cuando un medico salió de la habitación. El hombre no podía salir del asombro, Mitsuba Okita, hermana mayor de Sougo estaba viva, y lo que era mucho más extraño era que su enfermedad comenzaba a retroceder con los medicamentos.

La chica había pasado de casi morir a volver a tener una vida sana y salva.

El tiempo paso volando, Sougo había olvidado completamente a esa niña que lo había besado, incluso había terminado creyendo que fue un mal sueño producto de su estrés. Su hermana, se sentía tan feliz y alegre que eso era lo que importaba.

Pero esa sensación de tranquilidad y paz se vio opacada años más tarde, durante el cumple años numero veinte de Mitsuba. Hijikata le había propuesto matrimonio alejándolo de él.

―parece que la contraparte de tu deseo por fin se cumplió―murmuro una voz femenina a sus espaldas. En alerta, Sougo trastabillo chocando contra un mueble provocando que cayeran sus libros sobre su cabeza.

Con un dolor tremendo en su sien, saco esos tomos pesados de su vista observando a una pelirroja de ojos azules y vestido negro, un par de años más grande de como la recordaba.

― ¿eres idiota o qué?―le pregunto al ver que se había quedado mudo. Sougo recordó lo odiosa que era ese demonio y se levantó mirándola con mala cara― ¿no me digas que pensaste que era un producto de tu imaginación?―rio divertida.

―cállate, demonio chino. No es gracioso―le restó importancia a su mirada penetrante.

―para mí lo es―dijo cruzando sus brazos mirando hacia otra dirección.

Sougo la observo, esa chica había crecido. Se sentía como si tuviera su misma edad, doce años, o eso pensaba. Eso no era una humana, sino un demonio su tiempo, tal vez, fuese distinto.

―aún faltan dos años para que pida el segundo deseo―recordó― ¿por qué apareces antes?―pregunto confundido.

Kagura volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad. ¿Acaso no se acordaba de las visitas que tendría?

―tengo derecho a bajar a la tierra trece veces, idiota―volvía a decirle ese insulto. Se estaba convirtiendo muy común en ella esa forma de hablar.―además esto puede beneficiarte a ti, seguramente quieras saber algunas cosas―

El chico Okita la miro sin sentimiento alguno, desde que Hijikata había comenzado en una relación con su hermana, él debía comportarse para no expresar su rechazo a ese hombre. Todo sea por Mitsuba.

― ¿la contraparte de mi deseo es el matrimonio de mi hermana con Hijikata?―pregunto, por fin, sentándose en la alfombra. La pelirroja se sentó junto a él acomodándose a gusto.

―tu adoración por tu hermana te volvió tan posesivo con ella, que perderla –sin que muera- sería la contraparte perfecta de tu deseo. Así se mantendría la felicidad de ella, deseo oculto que acompaño a tu petición―explico.

― ¿cuáles son las causas para que bajes? Es decir…―

― ¿Por qué hoy y no mañana?―completo la pelirroja, tomando la aceptación de Sougo―a decir verdad, no hay un porque―dijo pensante―pero, en el mas allá, es tan aburrido que, si tengo la mínima posibilidad para venir aquí, lo hare―le sonrió―aunque también puedes llamarme cuando necesites algo. Siempre hablando de cosas simples y prácticas, como ayuda con tus deberes―

― ¿y cómo invoco un demonio?― quiso saber el moreno.

―solo tienes que llamarme por mi nombre―sonrió mostrando los dientes.

― ¿Cuál es?― la chica sonrió con una expresión más relajada, poniendo incomodo a Sougo. Este se hizo para atrás al verla acercarse a su rostro. Pero esa joven de ojos azulados no iba a sus labios, como el esperaba, si no a su canal auditivo.

―Kagura―

El tiempo paso y las visitas de Kagura iban siendo más alejadas unas de otras. A veces aparecía bien temprano en la mañana y otras veces cuando, Sougo, volvía de la escuela. Al principio el menor de los Okita actuaba como cualquier día, estando o no ella. Pero a pesar de su rostro impasible sabía que, muy en el fondo, comenzaba a aburrirse sin ella.

Aun recordaba la vez que la chica ayudo a hacerle una broma al bastardo de Hijikata. La chica había escrito ´´Hijibastardo´´ en su camisa, con fibron indeleble.

Cuando este comenzó a andar por la ciudad recién se había percatado de lo que llevaba escrito en su espalda. La suerte que Kagura lo haya escrito, era que, comparando la letra de ella y la de él, estaba más que obvio que, el joven era una pobre víctima de sus acusaciones. Siendo amparado, tanto por Kondo como por Mitsuba.

También recordaba la visita número doce en ese lapso de tiempo.

Ella había pedido comida. En el corto tiempo que venía conociéndola, la chica comía como toda una salvaje y en cantidades descomunales. Además poseía un amor extraño por su cajita de algas, que Sougo era obligado a comprársela cada vez que ella bajaba a la tierra.

―toma―había entregado su caja de sukombu como todos los días que se veían―tengo una duda…―comenzó a hablar mientras ella abría maravillada su caja―dijiste que se puede conseguir enamorar a alguien…―Kagura lo miro con interés dándole pie a que continúe―pero que el ítem dos lo terminaba anulando, no comprendo aquello―

―bueno, el amor es eterno pero de una manera variada―trato de explicar―la muerte es definitiva, por ello no puede cambiarse, así como los hechos de la actualidad. El amor es tan abstracto que para alguien decir: ´´te amare por toda la eternidad´´ no siempre es así, ese cariño puede ser reemplazado, quiero decir, no es determinante. Al menos, no para la gran mayoría―aclaro―lo mismo sucedería con desenamorar a alguien…―lo miro atrapándolo en sus ideas―realmente tienes que dejar tus complejos de hermano y dejarla ser feliz― Sougo gruño molesto. Esa china lo atrapaba todo el tiempo.

―desenamorar a alguien, así como hacer que se enamore cumple un tiempo abstracto como el sentimiento mismo. Ese deseo se cumple, pero casi siempre es durante un lapso corto de tiempo. Además que las acciones mismas de ese deseo se convierten en la contraparte de el. La persona a la cual se le hace ese lavaje, volverá con sus recuerdos posteriores al deseo, así también como durante el ´´embrujo´´, lo cual terminaría convirtiéndolo en un desdichado, arrepintiéndose de sus acciones. Ese deseo siempre, suele acabar en tragedia―

Sougo medito aquello, no quería nada malo para su hermana, pero ese molesto de Hijikata no la dejaba en paz y casi no la veía sola. Esos momentos entre hermanos, tan añorados para él, lo estaban volviendo un egoísta.

Divagando entre sus pensamientos, recordó la tercera ley.

― ¿a que se refieren con no inmiscuirse con la condena de los inmortales?―pregunto curioso. Kagura se atraganto con su alga amarga que termino tomando un vaso lleno de agua para poder pasarla.

―bueno…―dudo unos segundos de si decirlo o no―si bien se aceptan todo tipo de deseos, ninguno puede alterar la condena de uno de los nuestros. Es decir, nadie podría solicitar mi libertad―

Su rostro se notaba preocupado y con un deje de arrepentimiento. Ella recordaba la causa de su condena y aceptaba esa condena, lo que había hecho no tenía justificación.

Sougo no pregunto mucho esa tarde, sintió que ya era suficiente. No era muy expresivo, prefería darle su espacio cuando lo necesitara. La chica comprendió ese silencio, agradeciéndole internamente.

De ahí siguieron conversaciones sin sentido y peleas típicas entre ellos. Cerraron con broche de oro jugando al último juego ´´Gintama Kombat´´ en la consola anticuada del chico. Riendo y haciendo bromas pesadas llegaran al tiempo de la despedida nada emotiva.

―me voy idiota―dijo con desgano la pelirroja después de haber perdido nuevamente contra él―nos vemos dentro de unos sesenta y tres días―Sougo asintió despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de mano mientras apagaba las luces de su habitación para dormir. Ella desaparecía en las sombras y él se recostaba pensando en su próximo encuentro.

El tiempo paso lento, demasiado para Sougo. Su hermana se casó con su bastardo cuñado y terminaron comprando una casa matrimonial. El aburrimiento lo terminaba consumiendo, las peleas con Hijikata y las bromas a Yamazaki, su primo, no conseguían animarlo como en otras épocas.

Una semana antes de su encuentro con Kagura, Sougo, tuvo una citación con una chica. La nombrada se confesó a él detrás de la escuela. El rechazo era obvio, pero ella prefirió esperar. Pidió que lo pensara, al menos por un par de días.

Antes de que terminara la jornada y durante el receso escolar, Shinpachi se había acercado a él. Se sentó entre suspiros y divagaciones, parecía un idiota con todas las letras. Además de ser demasiado obvio. Sougo solo tuvo que seguir hacia donde su vista apuntaba, sonrió al darse cuenta de la situación. Kirara, la chica más inteligente del salón.

―es tan linda―dijo embriagado en sus boberías de amor. ¿Así se veía un idiota enamorado?

― ¿te interesa?―pregunto el chico. Apenado por dejar ver sus sentimientos, Shinpachi rio un poco para sacar peso a la situación. Pero al ver directamente a su compañero no vio burla, si no interés ― ¿qué se siente?―pregunto absorto.

¿Amor? A la única mujer que amaba era a su hermana y sabía muy bien que no era, específicamente, ese tipo de amor.

―bueno…―rio nervioso y confundido. Después de todo quien preguntaba eso era Okita Sougo―es una sensación extraña de ansiedad y nerviosismo, querer estar siempre a su lado y cuidarla cuando más lo necesite…―el chico comenzaba a hiperventilar de solo tener que decir todas esas sensaciones que la chica de anteojos le provocaba.

Sougo no aparto su mirada de él, perdiéndose en los recuerdos. Porque a pesar de que lo haya preguntado para analizar la confesión de su compañera -Kirie- esa descripción le traía los a la memoria esos trece días con Kagura.

Esas sensaciones… ¿las tenía con ella?

Nuevamente su cumple años volvía a llegar, muy distinto al que paso seis años atrás. Pero aun sentía soledad. Mitsuba había conseguido empleo, al igual que Hijikata, y no estaban mucho tiempo en casa. Ese cumple años seria solo él, kondo prometió ir en la noche. Así que entro a su casa con una bolsa de víveres y dos libros para matar el tiempo.

Se sentía desganado y muy exhausto. Desearía un cumple años con alguien más.

―vaya, te notas destruido sádico―Kagura estaba sentada en las escaleras, mirándolo con asombro.

Pero el verdaderamente asombrado era Sougo, no se su aparición, si no de las emociones que comenzaban a consumirlo desde dentro. Tuvo que contraer sus músculos para no extender sus brazos y rodear el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Incluso busco un punto muerto para calmar su palpitar exagerado. No sabía que era exactamente, sospechaba que se trataba de la alegría al no pasar su cumple años solo. ¿Hubiera sentido lo mismo si Kondo hubiese estado? Sougo quería creer que sí, porque aun negaba sus emociones… o quizás recién estaba intentando comprenderlas.

― ¿Quién está destruido, china?―pregunto soberbio ocultando su felicidad por verla― ¿volviste para morder, nuevamente, el polvo?― Kagura arremango las mangas de su vestido, típicamente negro.

―esta vez yo ganare―con una sonrisa retadora, se miraron por varios segundos antes de subir por las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Las partidas acababan y volvían a comenzar casi al instante, mientras los insultos y gritos de victoria se hacían eco en esas cuatro paredes. El tiempo pasó volando y Kondo había llegado con un pastel y una sonrisa de disculpa. El hombre se sorprendió al verlo de muy buen humor, esa mañana estaba decaído al saber que su hermana no estaría junto a él para su cumple años.

―sádico, tienes que decirme tu deseo―le susurro la chica mientras Kondo comenzaba a cocinar.

―no sé qué desear aun, china―le respondió por lo bajo. Era cierto, no sabía que pedir. Su único interés había sido salvar a Mitsuba, mas no tenía otro deseo en mente.

―idiota, tienes hasta media noche para decírmelo y es obligatorio―refunfuño subiendo las escaleras.

Cerca de las once, a una hora de que su cumple años acabe, Mitsuba había llegado con el regalo de Sougo y unas increíbles ojeras bajo sus parpados.

―lo siento, Sou-chan―comenzó a sollozar su hermana mientras lo abrazaba con pesar. Ese había sido el primer cumple años lejos de él. Algo que la había hecho sentir completamente culpable.

El dinero que ganaba Hijikata bastaba para los gastos de los tres, pero Mitsuba había insistido en conseguir un trabajo a tiempo completo para los ahorros universitarios de su hermano. Sus esfuerzos daban frutos, pero el pago era alto, ya no disfrutaba de Sou-chan como en otros tiempos.

―no te preocupes, hermana―respondió con una sonrisa angelical calmando su llanto.

―celebraremos tú cumple años, Sou-chan―dijo segura. Por una milésima de segundo Sougo la vio tambalearse con cansancio. El chico se arrepintió de haber sido tan egoísta para querer estar junto a ella durante el día en que cumplía catorce.

―no te preocupes, puedes ir a descansar. Mañana lo celebraremos―le sonrió comprensivamente.

Mitsuba se sentía culpable por todo aquello, pero la insistencia del chico la hicieron acostarse. Kondo había quedado a dormir esa noche, ya era muy tarde para regresar a su hogar. Por otra parte, Hijikata aún no llegaba, ese día tenía doble en el hospital. Decir ´´doctor Hijikata´´ sonaba gracioso para Sougo, que siempre creyó verlo como policía o maestro, jamás pensó en que terminaría haciendo el juramento de Hipócrates.

―sádico, tienes menos de cinco minutos para pedir tu maldito deseo―Kagura se encontraba al pie de la escalera con los brazos cruzados. Sougo bufo subiendo a su cuarto pasando tranquilamente a su lado.

―ya sé que pedir―dijo de espaldas a ella―vamos―el joven le extendió su mano para que lo acompañara. Kagura tomo su mano dándole un apretón bastante fuerte, que incluso podría romperle los huesos.

― ¿cuál es tu deseo?―

Recordando todo lo que había sucedido, supo que su felicidad era la de su hermana, nuevamente. No quería verla tan fatigada, quería que siguiera disfrutando, aun si fuera con el bastardo de Hijikata Toushirou. Así que inhalo aire y soltó su segundo deseo.

―deseo tener un empleo, para que mi hermana no se esfuerce tanto―Kagura sonrió esperando un deseo de esa clase. Sougo era egoísta, egocéntrico, sádico, grosero, un bastardo como pocas veces podía encontrar, pero… pero podía volverse la persona más noble y respetable por su hermana, podía dejar su egoísmo y dejar todo lo que amara por ella.

Acercándose a él, volvió a tomar su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo nuevamente, como lo había hecho hace ocho años. Solo que esta vez se permitió durar un poco más. Sougo intento, al igual que ella, que ese beso durara un poco más. Ya que, después de ese acto, se separarían por un largo tiempo.

Empezaban a creer que trece días, en un lapso de tiempo tan extenso como lo eran seis años, era muy poco. Querían más tiempo, querían verse más.

El aire comenzó a faltarles y, para desgracia de ellos, tuvieron que separarse. Sougo la miro detenidamente mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla.

―concedido―

Y como hace ocho años ella volvía desvanecerse.

Poco menos de una quincena había pasado para que Sougo se hartara y terminara rechazando a la chica que se le había confesado. No podía mentirse, él ya estaba pensando en alguien más que no era ella, él ya estaba condenado.

Los primeros dos años fueron pésimos, quería volver a verla pero ella no había aparecido. No quería llamarla, estaba al tanto de cómo hacerlo, pero… eso significaba ansiarla aún más. Trece días eran poco. Él no sabía cómo podía distribuir esos días en seis años, no quería que se acabaran rápido.

Si bien el trabajo que había conseguido había llenado bastante de ese tiempo, no compensaba en nada su ausencia.

Había comenzado como aprendiz, una semana más tarde, en una fábrica. Si bien era, aun, menor tomarlo como un futuro trabajador y enseñarle los gajes del oficio eran un punto para entrar en el mundo laboral y legal al mismo tiempo.

La contraparte del deseo la descubrió casi el mismo día que comenzó su labor. El hombre al que estaba a cargo era padre de Kirie, la chica que había rechazado hace ya algún tiempo. El hombre estaba al tanto, pues Kirie iba a visitarlo bastante seguido. Entre los intentos por de la chica por enamorarlo y los rechazos de este, el padre de esa chica se ensañaba con él, dándole el trabajo más pesado siempre que podía.

Tenía trabajo… pero uno muy exigente.

El tiempo paso y extrañarla no se hacía más llevadero.

Sougo llego a un punto que, pasado el tercer año, necesitaba llamarla. Sus cumple años, sus días dejaban de ser divertidos si ella no estaba. La chica bajo a la tierra, ya no con un cuerpo de una niña, si no con el de una mujer, pero ese fue un detalle que noto más tarde. A penas la vio recibirlo con una frase mordaz como las que siempre le dedicaba, vio en sus ojos el mismo anhelo que el sentía. Acercándose tranquilamente la estrecho entre sus brazos consiguiendo una respuesta, inmediata, de ella. Oculto su rostro en su cuello sintiendo su aroma.

Esa sensación no podría sentirla con otra mujer.

No necesitaron decirse nada. Al separase vieron los mismos sentimientos en el otro, las palabras no eran tan necesarias a veces.

―vine a patear tu trasero en Gintama Kombat― sonrió tiernamente. Sougo tomo su mano y rio con sinceridad.

―dudo que puedas hacerlo, Kagura―

Ese fue el primer día que Sougo paso las veinticuatro horas despierto junto a ella. No quería desperdiciar un minuto de ese tiempo. Siempre alegaba que no era cansador hacerlo, el tiempo pasaba volando a su lado.

Durante las vacaciones de verano de su último año de preparatoria, Sougo volvió a llamarla. Sacando ese día, Kagura tendría permiso para bajar dos veces más a la tierra.

― ¿qué haremos, sádico?―

― ¿alguna vez fuiste al parque acuático?―pregunto.

― ¿eres idiota? No puedo ir a ese tipo de lugares, no quiero toparme con los ángeles― respondió con asco.

―lo sé, lo sé, china tonta―respondió restándole importancia―solo estaba molestándote― dijo monótono.

Sougo se levantó de la alfombra y comenzó a caminar un par de pasos hacia el baño. Kagura estaba intrigada por lo que iba a hacer. Dejando la puerta del baño abierta se metió a la ducha aun estando con ropa.

― ¿qué haces, sádico? ¿Dónde está la diversión en esto?―pregunto confusa.

―china, eres ciega para no verlo― le respondió abriendo el grifo mojo con la regadera el rostro de Kagura hasta quedar bien empapada―se le llama ´´guerra de agua´´―comento burlón.

Mojada completamente, la pelirroja tomo unos segundos antes de arremeter contra él. Ese estúpido de Sougo, podría tener dieciocho años, pero seguía siendo un mocoso para su edad.

Sacándole la regadera de la mano al menor de los Okita empapo hasta más no poder su rostro y parte de su camisa.

― dime, sádico, ¿lo disfrutas?―dijo con burla, mofándose de su desgracia.

―cállate, china. Disfrutare más cuando muerdas el polvo―

La pelea continuo varios minutos, en el que ambos se disputaban el poder de la regadera y el dominio sobre el otro. El eco de sus voces, mezclada con diversión y pelea, gritos y risas, inundo la casa completamente. Sougo no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de sus vacaciones.

Después de llegar a un común acuerdo, producto del cansancio, de que la pelea había quedado en un empate. Ambos no hicieron más que descansar en la bañadera. Estaba vacía y estrecha, sus cuerpos se tocaban más de lo que se habían tocado en el pasado.

―aun creo que yo gane―dijo suspirando. Kagura tenía su cabeza reposando en su hombro, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

―si te ayuda a dormir en la noche―murmuro con una sonrisa. Kagura abrió los ojos. Termino sentándose frente a él. Intentaba decirle algo que, con dudas y fantasmas rondando su cabeza, termino por callar.

Por eso es que Sougo se movió. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos acercándola a él, besándola suavemente, rosando su maxilar con sus dedos.

―el deseo aún no se pide―murmuro al momento de separarse. Kagura estaba colorada, su vergüenza atraía más a Sougo a repetir ese mismo acto.

―no hay nada que desear―le sonrió tras un segundo beso―porque ya tengo todo lo que quiero―un tercer beso siguió, profundo, excitante y sincero. Era el preludio perfecto para el acto de amor que los terminaría uniendo en cuerpo y alma.

Veinticuatro horas sin dormir, simple y funcional para su espíritu. La disfruto al máximo, pero ella debía partir nuevamente.

Hablar del tiempo ya no importaba, no sabía que estaba pasando con él, pero no quería volver a verla. Sabía que al terminar con el cumplimiento de sus deseos ya no se verían nunca más. Y no quería que aquello ocurra. Lo había leído hace poco en el contrato.

´´el cumplimiento del deseo significa la anulación al contacto entre el demonio contratista y el humano que solicito sus servicios´´

Pero negar la realidad tampoco ayudaba. Negarse a verla significaba perder esos valiosos días que aun poseía. Un mes antes de su cumpleaños número veinte, hizo su doceavo llamado.

― ¿qué obtienes al concretar el pacto?―pregunto mientras veían una película de terror. Los gritos llenos de pánico se escuchaban de fondo en medio de su conversación.

― ¿a qué te refieres?―pregunto confundida.

―no das nada si no obtienes nada a cambio―dijo las frases que había leído en libros infantiles con temática demoniaca, demonios muy alejados de la realidad― ¿esto te servirá de alguna manera a tu castigo?― pregunto puntualmente.

―sí, de hecho.―afirmo―es para expiar mis pecados, si así quieres decirlo. Claro que hay otras maneras―rio para cambiar un poco el ambiente―los trabajos varían, desde ser una empleada revisando los papeles del inframundo, a volverme una shinigami matando gente o conseguirme un compañero ángel para dar consejos a humanos que no saben qué hacer con sus patéticas vidas― explico.

― ¿y por qué elegiste este trabajo?―la tensión en Sougo comenzó a cambiarse por curiosidad―

―bueno… no quiero matar a nadie―respondió sincera―revisar papeles es peor que la muerte y no encuentro un ángel con el que me lleve bien―cerro sus ojos recordando todas sus peripecias hasta encontrar su lugar en el mundo demoniaco.

― ¿te arrepientes de tu decisión?― Sougo no se arrepentía, cabe aclarar. Pero pensaba, más en este último tiempo, que tal vez ella si lo hiciera. Habían sentimientos muy profundos entre ellos y sabía que ambos sufrirían esa inminente despedida, el día de su cumple años.

―no, me gustó mucho ayudar a un idiota―aseguro con una sonrisa.

El no pudo evitar abrazarla y besar nuevamente sus labios.

El día de su veinteavo cumple años había llegado. Mitsuba, Hijikata y Kondo habían llegado para celebrarlo junto a él. Desde que comenzó en la universidad, hace ya poco menos de dos años, Sougo se había mudado de la residencia Hijikata a un departamento de tres ambientes.

―me alegra mucho que este año podamos pasarlo contigo, Sou-chan―Mitsuba estaba agradecida con todo. Su trabajo se había aminorado bastante desde que Sougo había entrado como aprendiz en la fábrica.

―sí, yo también lo esto, hermana―dijo comando su mano por sobre la mesa, dándole confort y alivio.

El hombre con, sus recién, veinte años sintió un calor alrededor de su pecho. Kagura lo había acompañado en silencio durante todo el tiempo que ellos habían estado en su departamento, pero era la primera vez, en el día, que ella lo tocaba.

― ¿te molesta, idiota?―pregunto.

―no―

El tiempo compartido fue bastante gratificante, no podía negarlo. Pero él deseaba tener un tiempo a solas con ella.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, Hijikata comenzó a despedirse junto a Kondo. Mañana deberían despertar temprano para no llegar tarde a sus respectivos trabajos.

Subiéndose al auto, Mitsuba tomo un tiempo para atrasarse con su despedida maternal que siempre le dedicaba.

―cuídate, Sou-chan―le pidió al separarse del abrazo―come bien y no te esfuerces mucho―

―lo hare―aseguro dándole una sonrisa cálida―hermana…―la llamo por unos segundos― ¿tu, eres feliz?― esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero no dudo en responder con sinceridad.

―lo soy―

Viendo el auto perderse en la carretera, Kagura bajo las escaleras para llamarlo.

―tu deseo, sádico―dijo cabizbaja.

―aún queda tiempo―

Dos horas y todo terminaría.

Entrando nuevamente en la habitación, camino junto a ella arrastrándola hasta la cama.

―no te duermas idiota―dijo molesta―tu deseo… ¿cuál es?―Kagura quería acabar con todo aquello. Si no había escapatoria, ¿para qué alargarlo?

Sougo miro al techo buscando la manera de cómo decir aquello. Tal vez Kagura tenía razón y ya no había que postergar más el asunto.

―no puedo desear tu libertad, nada que involucre tu castigo―comenzó a hablar al aire―pero si puedo desear estar a tu lado por siempre―dijo sentándose en la cama con Kagura al frente de ella. La chica comprendió lo que el quería decir.

―Sougo…―

―no es cambiar tu vida o tu condena, si no la mía―

― ¡espera!―lo detuvo antes de que siga hablando― ¡no puedes pedir eso!― ¿acaso estaba loco?

―sí que puedo, el contrato no se opone a ello―mostro el papel desgastado entre sus manos. Lo había revisado una y mil veces.

―Sougo… ¿qué hay de Mitsu-chan?―la idea de él era tan magnifica que aterraba. Si deseaba estar a su lado, se volvería un demonio con una condena. No era justo ni ético.

―ella es feliz―aseguro Sougo―y yo también quiero serlo―le sonrió de lado.

―pero…―Kagura quiso volver a negarse pero Sougo la callo chocando su frente con la de ella.

―es lo más desinteresado que he hecho en mi vida―su voz baja sonaba tan bien que no podía evitar perderse en sus pensamientos― podrías no dejarme en ridículo, estúpida china, y aceptarlo―

Kagura suspiro con duda, pero el tiempo se acortaba y debía hacer la pregunta de una vez.

― ¿Cuál es tu deseo?―

Él se tomó su rostro preparado para besarla, la última vez que lo haría como humano.

―deseo estar a tu lado… por toda la eternidad―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lamento tanta cursilería, realmente no sé de dónde salió. Mi hermana me dice que no tengo corazón ni sentimientos, pero a la hora de escribir… XD**

 **Me avergüenzo de mi lado cursi, más que de mi lado perverso XDDD**

 **Bueno, este capítulo tenía que haber estado ayer pero no pude terminar a tiempo.**

 **Así que lo subo el día de hoy.**

 **Feliz cumple a nuestro sádico XD**

 **Y que hermoso inicio para Gintama (se viene lo sad)**

 **Ok, nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
